


Doyle

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: CAM - Character Appreciation Month, Deutsch | German, Drama, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike hasste ihn. Ganz einfach. Seine überhebliche Art, die Lügen, seine dummen Sprüche, sein blödes Grinsen, seine Stimme … Spike hasste sogar seine Art, sich zu bewegen. Doyle hatte ihn benutzt, ihn an der Nase herumgeführt, ihn nach Strich und Faden verarscht und auflaufen lassen. Nein. Nicht Doyle. Lindsey ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für den Spike Appreciation Month auf BFF und dort ausgezeichnet mit dem 1. Platz

Spike hasste ihn. Ganz einfach. Seine überhebliche Art, das ewige Herumkommandieren, seine dummen Sprüche, sein blödes Grinsen, die Art wie er besitzergreifend auf dem Sofa Platz nahm und die Füße auf den Tisch legte, seine Stimme … Spike hasste sogar seine Art, sich zu bewegen. Doyle war ihm ein Dorn im Auge und warum er ihn nicht schon längst getötet hatte, wusste er wirklich nicht. Vielleicht sollte er es endlich tun. Heute. Heute war ein guter Zeitpunkt um dieser Nervensäge ein schmerzhaftes Ende zu bereiten.

Zufrieden straffte Spike die Schultern. Er würde sich nicht länger von Vision Boy herumschicken lassen. Er war ein Individuum mit eigenem Willen und niemand erteilte ihm Befehle. Auch nicht diese bescheuerten Mächte der Ewigkeit. Zufrieden mit seinen Überlegungen öffnete er die Tür, wohl wissend, was ihn dahinter erwartete, und betrat sein derzeitiges Zuhause.

„Wo warst du?“ Der Vampir knurrte gefährlich, doch Doyle ließ sich davon überhaupt nicht einschüchtern. Er sah ihn nur weiterhin erwartungsvoll an. Natürlich war Spike nicht überrascht, dass der andere Mann wieder einmal in seiner Wohnung saß. Er hatte ihn bereits gewittert, noch ehe er die Tür erreicht hatte. Das musste aber nicht bedeuten, dass es ihm gefiel.

„Wusste nicht, dass ich mich abmelden müsste, Doyle. Was willst du hier, verdammt?“

„Nur sehen, wie es dir geht.“ Der Mann stand auf und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Muss doch ein Auge auf meinen Champion haben.“ Doyle grinste ihn geradezu herausfordernd an, doch als Spike nicht reagierte zuckte er nur die Schultern und ging auf ihn zu, augenscheinlich um an ihm vorbei die Wohnung zu verlassen. „Pass auf dich auf. Wollen ja nicht riskieren, dass dir was zustößt“, meinte er mit einem seltsamen Unterton und klopfte Spike im Vorbeigehen geradezu freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Das war nun wirklich der letzte Tropfen der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Mit lautem Knurren und einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung wandte sich Spike um und schmetterte den anderen Mann Brust voran gegen die Wand neben ihnen. Er drückte mit dem Unterarm gegen Doyles Nacken und drängte gegen ihn, hielt ihn mit dem Gesicht voran gegen die Wand genagelt.

„Sollte das eine Drohung sein?“, erkundigte er sich, das Gesicht längst in sein vampirisches Antlitz verwandelt, dicht an Doyles Ohr.

„Was? Nein!“ Der Puls des anderen Mannes dröhnte in seinen Ohren und er hörte sehr wohl, dass Doyle sehr schnell atmete. Der schwache Geruch von Adrenalin und Angst stieg ihm in die Nase und er lachte insgeheim in sich hinein. Es war eine Wohltat, das dumme Grinsen von Doyles Gesicht zu wischen. Einfach herrlich, ihn geradezu panisch zu erleben.

„Hm. Ich glaube, ich bin nicht überzeugt. Du nervst mich seit deinem ersten Auftauchen, Doyle. Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit für dich, endgültig zu verschwinden.“ Spike drängte etwas näher, knurrte die Worte drohend in Doyles Ohr und erstickte jegliche Gegenwehr des Mannes bereits im Keim. Er war ein Vampir, stärker als der Mensch vor ihm. Und er kostete es aus.

„Ich kann nicht verschwinden!“, presste der andere Mann unter Anstrengung hervor. „Das hab ich dir schon mal gesagt.“

„Ich kann dir ja gerne dabei helfen.“ Spike grinste und änderte seine Haltung etwas. Noch immer presste er Doyle gegen die Wand, doch er nahm den Arm etwas herunter, strich fast schon sanft mit der anderen Hand über den Nacken des Mannes. Wenn Doyle nicht so ein nervenaufreibender, selbstgefälliger Mistkerl gewesen wäre, hätte Spike ihn vielleicht sogar attraktiv gefunden. Er konnte deutlich die Muskeln des Mannes unter der Kleidung fühlen und eigentlich fühlte es sich gut an.

„Was zum …“, begann Doyle. Seine Stimme zitterte, doch Spike war sich sicher, dass es Wut war und nicht in erster Linie Angst. Dabei stand ihm doch Angst so viel besser. Zumindest war das Spikes Meinung. Erneut versuchte der andere Mann aus seinem Griff zu entkommen, seiner Nähe zu entfliehen, aber Spike hielt ihn unbarmherzig fest, drängte noch etwas fester gegen den Dunkelhaarigen.  „Lass mich los!“ Er spuckte die Worte geradezu aus, doch Spike dachte ja nicht daran, so einfach nachzugeben. Mit einem leisen Knurren packte er die Haare des Mannes und riss seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite, legte seinen Hals frei und senkte die Lippen darauf.

Ein Schauer rann durch den Körper des wehrlosen Mannes als Spike mit den Fangzähnen gegen seine Haut drückte. Nicht fest genug um ihn zu verletzen, aber doch weit genug, dass sich Doyle bei der nächsten Bewegung selbst an seinen Zähnen aufschürfen würde. Es schien diesem sofort bewusst zu werden, denn er versteifte sich und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter mehr. Spike erlaubte sich ein Grinsen und sog dann tief die Luft ein. Eigentlich roch Doyle richtig verführerisch. Jetzt, da er so dicht bei ihm war, noch mehr als gewöhnlich.

Auch wenn Doyle versuchte, sich keine Angst anmerken zu lassen und eher aggressiv zu klingen als ängstlich, konnte Spike eine feine Nuance von Angst wahrnehmen. Gemischt mit dem Geruch von Leder und einem herben Aftershave. Ein leichtes Stechen, verursacht vom beißenden wenn auch schwachen Duft von Benzin mischte sich mit hinein. Außerdem roch er Holz. Unterschwellig, kaum vorhanden und ganz deutlich war da der verlockende Duft von sonnengereiftem, warmen Blut. Er würde bestimmt herrlich schmecken.

Spike hatte wirklich gute Lust, den Kerl zumindest zu kosten. Was sollte ihn davon abhalten? Er war schließlich nicht Angel und er hatte ohnehin vorgehabt, den Mann umzubringen und sich endlich von seinen Nervereien zu befreien. Doch etwas hielt Spike ab. Er runzelte die Stirn und blickte Doyle nachdenklich an, ohne sich weiter zu bewegen. Erneut drängte er etwas nach vorne, änderte seine Haltung drückte die Hüfte vor. Doyle keuchte leise, presste dann aber sofort die Lippen aufeinander. Spike musste erneut grinsen. Auch wenn es reichlich wirr war, schien die Situation den anderen Mann zumindest leicht zu erregen und der verbissene Gesichtsausdruck und der zarte Hauch von hellem Rot auf den Wangen seines Opfers machten deutlich, dass es diesem so gar nicht behagte. Spike beschloss, die Situation schamlos auszunutzen. Solange er die Klappe hielt und sich nicht selbstgefällig und überheblich gab, war Doyle wirklich recht ansprechend anzusehen. Vielleicht würde er ja sogar ein wenig annehmbarer und weniger nervig und überheblich werden, wenn es ihm schon peinlich war, dass ihn die Situation erregte. Ja, vor allem seine Überheblichkeit wollte ihm Spike gerne austreiben.

Mit einem sadistischen Grinsen wich Spike ein winziges Stück zurück, was Doyle sofort dazu veranlasste, sich von der Wand wegzudrücken. Das wiederum gab Spike den nötigen Freiraum, um seine Hand zwischen die Wand und den Körper des Anderen zu schlängeln. Doyle quittierte sein Tun mit einem entsetzen Aufschrei, wehrte sich erneut gegen Spikes festen Griff und die Bewegung bewirkte, was Spike eigentlich insgeheim bereits gehofft hatte: Die weiche Haut am Hals des anderen Mannes wurde von den scharfen Reißzähnen aufgeritzt und Spike schmeckte sein Blut.

„Lass mich sofort los, du verdammter Bastard!“, fauchte sein Opfer verbissen. Doch Spike dachte nicht daran. Träge ließ er die Zunge über die relativ tiefen Kratzer an Doyles Hals gleiten, die Augen geschlossen und jeden winzigen Tropfen genießend. Seine Hand lag vorerst tatenlos auf Doyles Mitte. Endlich ließ Spike von seinem Hals ab und schnurrte geradezu.

„Als ich dich das letze mal gegen die Wand geschmettert habe, fandest du es nicht so erregend“, murmelte er grinsend.

„Was? Blödsinn! Ich bin nicht schwul, verdammt und jetzt lass mich endlich los oder ich schwöre dir, ich jag dir einen Pflock ins Herz, wenn ich hier weg komme. Du musst mich umbringen, Spike, ansonsten bringe ich dich um!“

„Okay.“ Spike öffnete erneut die Lippen und setzte die Zähne an Doyles Hals, biss aber nicht zu. Ein Schauer rann über den Rücken des anderen Mannes. „Oder nicht“, murmelte Spike dicht an der Haut des Anderen. „Eine Bewegung und ich beiße zu.“ Damit wich er ein kleines Stück zurück. Tatsächlich bewegte sich Doyle nicht, ließ sich von Spike etwas von der Wand ziehen und reagierte auch nicht merklich, als der Vampir sich an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen machte. Als Spike einen Moment darüber nachdachte, wurde ihm klar, dass er so gar nichts gegen einen intimen Zwischenfall mit Doyle einzuwenden hatte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Die Idee war geradezu verführerisch.

„Was soll das?“, stieß der Mann geradezu panisch hervor, als Spike geschickt seine Hand in Doyles Hose schob. Der Vampir grinste frech und strich träge über die Länge des anderen Mannes. Ganz offensichtlich fand Doyle die Angelegenheit weit angenehmer als er sich selbst eingestehen wollte, er war bereits halb hart und Spike konnte fühlen wie er unter seinen sanften Berührungen härter wurde. „Hör auf“, presste Doyle hervor, doch es klang nicht annähernd dringend genug, als dass Spike es als Ernst hingenommen hätte. Davon abgesehen, war es jetzt an ihm, den anderen Mann eine Runde zu ärgern und er würde gewiss nicht nachgeben. Je peinlicher es Doyle war, desto mehr Spaß hatte Spike daran.

„Nah … ich will nur spielen“, schnurrte er dicht an Doyles Haut und ließ erneut die Zunge über Doyles Hals gleiten. Entgegen seiner Worte, legte dieser den Kopf etwas zur Seite, bot seinen Hals dar ohne wohl genauer darüber nachzudenken, dass er seine Halsschlagader gerade einem Vampir unter die Nase hielt. Aber Spike hatte nicht mehr vor, ihn zu töten. Das hier war so viel besser.

Mit anfangs trägen Bewegungen fing er an die Härte des Mannes zu massieren. Für einen Moment machte Doyle den Eindruck, als würde er sich endgültig losreißen und da Spike ihn längst nicht mehr gegen die Wand gepinnt hielt, wäre es ihm vielleicht sogar gelungen. Doch anstatt sich loszureißen ließ er sich gegen Spike sinken und schloss die Augen. Spike war versucht, einen dummen Spruch in das Ohr des Mannes zu raunen, doch dann ließ er es doch bleiben. Das Gefühl des warmen Körpers, der geradezu in seinen Armen lag, war zu angenehm, als dass er ihn jetzt verschrecken wollte. So wie Doyle aussah, hatte der nämlich völlig vergessen wo er war und wer ihn da gerade auf einen Orgasmus zu trieb.

Plötzlich riss der Mann die Augen auf und keuchte auf. Seine Muskeln spannten. „Fuck! Nicht!“ Doch es war längst zu spät. Warme Flüssigkeit benetzte Spikes Hand und Doyle sank etwas in sich zusammen. Keuchend stützte er sich an der Wand ab. Spike zog grinsend seine Hand aus der Hose des Mannes und wich etwas zurück. Doyle folgte ihm unfreiwillig und Spike ließ ihn einfach zu Boden gleiten, anstatt ihn weiterhin zu halten, ihm Halt zu bieten. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er zum Kühlschrank, wischte sich die Hand an einem Tuch sauber und nahm ein Bier heraus. Damit ließ er sich auf das Sofa fallen und beobachtete Doyle amüsiert.

Sichtlich verstört hockte der junge Mann am Boden, halb gegen die Wand gelehnt und versuchte offensichtlich, sein Gehirn wieder frei zu bekommen. Er mied es, Spike anzusehen und Schamesröte zeigte sich mittlerweile deutlich in seinem Gesicht. Tonlos und mit etwas Mühe ordnete der Mann seine Kleidung und verließ dann Hals über Kopf die Wohnung. Die Tür fiel hinter Doyle ins Schloss und Spike amüsierte sich noch immer über die Reaktion des Mannes. Doyle würde sich in Zukunft zweimal überlegen, ob er ihm noch einmal auf die Nerven gehen sollte. Da war sich Spike vollkommen sicher.

~*~

Als Doyle ihm das nächste Mal einen Besuch abstattete, blieb er gleich bei der Türe stehen, blickte überall hin, nur nicht in Spikes Gesicht, bellte ihm etwas von einer Vision entgegen und flüchtete regelrecht aus der Wohnung, kaum dass Spike sich erhoben hatte. So gestalteten sich die nächsten Besuche und Spike genoss es jedes Mal aufs Neue, den Mann zu beobachten, der verzweifelt versuchte, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen und seinem Blick auszuweichen. Andererseits fand er es fast schon schade, dass er nicht mehr dicht genug an Doyle heran kam, um das kleine Stelldichein zu wiederhohlen oder gar noch mehr anzuregen. Irgendwie war ihm langweilig und die Vorstellung sich Doyle zu schnappen erlangte mit jedem seiner kurzen Besuche mehr Reiz.

Als Doyle wieder in seine Wohnung kam, hatte Spike ihn bereits erwartet, packte seinen Arm und zog ihn ganz in die Wohnung, um die Tür hinter Doyle zu schließen. Mit einem kurzen Ausruf setzte sich Doyle zur Wehr und war umso irritierter, als Spike ihn wirklich losließ und sich darauf beschränkte, ihm den Fluchtweg zu verstellen. Die Augen des Mannes wanderten einen Moment in der Wohnung herum, ehe sie sich in Spikes Richtung wandten, jedoch blickte er nur kurz an Spike vorbei und senkte dann wieder den Blick. Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen ließ sich Spike gegen die Tür sinken und grinste. Er würde jede Sekunde auskosten, egal wie es ausgehen würde.


	2. Chapter 2

„Was ist los, Doyle? Du kommst nur noch vorbei, wenn du eine Vision hattest, du kommst nicht mehr einfach so auf ein Bier und wartest nicht mehr auf mich wenn ich nach Hause komme … Bin ich dir jetzt völlig egal?“ Spike machte sich gar nicht einmal die Mühe die Belustigung aus seiner Stimme zu halten. Er genoss jeden Augenblick.

„Wüsste nicht, was ich hier zu suchen hätte. Hast mehr als deutlich gemacht, dass du keinen Wert auf meine Anwesenheit legst“, knurrte der Mann missmutig und sah Spike tatsächlich zum ersten Mal seit dem kleinen Vorfall in die Augen. Wütend funkelten die blauen Augen den Vampir an, der sich dadurch aber so gar nicht einschüchtern ließ.

„Hab ich das?“ Spike grinste nur noch mehr. „Dabei hatte ich so gehofft, dass wir das wiederholen könnten.“ Vor Überraschung oder Entsetzen geweitete Augen starrten ihn an.  Spike war sich nicht ganz sicher, welche Bezeichnung besser passte. Eigentlich konnte er Menschen gut lesen, aber bei Doyle hatte er so seine Probleme.

„N-Nein“, brachte Doyle endlich hervor.

„Wirklich nicht?“, schnurrte Spike und stieß sich von der Tür ab. Mochte Doyle auch behaupten, dass er nicht an einer Wiederholung interessiert war, Spike wusste es besser. Er konnte es riechen. Er lachte. „Du benimmst dich wie ein kleines Mädchen nach dem ersten Kuss“, meinte er schließlich, als er mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen auf Doyle zu ging. „Begierig nach mehr aber zu schüchtern um danach zu fragen.“

„Das … stimmt nicht.“ Doyle schüttelte rasch den Kopf, doch er wich nicht zurück. Außer seinen Worten zeigte er keinerlei Anzeichen, dass er etwas gegen Spikes Näherkommen einzuwenden hätte. Er hatte ihn mittlerweile erreicht. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten sie voneinander. Doyles Puls raste. Spike konnte es deutlich hören und auch wenn er versuchte, ruhig zu atmen, ging sein Atem viel zu rasch.

„Dann geh“, flüsterte Spike. „Ich werde dich nicht aufhalten.“ Doyle sah ihn an, zwei rasche Herzschläge lang, und schüttelte dann fast schon in Zeitlupe den Kopf. „Dachte ich mir.“ Spike nickte und nahm das Kinn des anderen Mannes zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Aufmerksam betrachtete er das Gesicht, die ozeanblauen Augen, die ihn noch immer reichlich verwirrt ansahen, die Augenbrauen, die etwas zusammengezogen waren. „Irgendwas Wichtiges, dass du heute vorbeigekommen bist?“, erkundigte sich Spike geradezu beifällig und ließ das Kinn des anderen Mannes wieder los. „Vision oder so?“

Etwas irritiert runzelte Doyle die Stirn, schüttelte dann erneut langsam den Kopf. Spike grinste und wartete, dicht bei Doyle stehend. Er würde gewiss nicht nochmal den ersten Schritt machen. Doyle hatte schon zu verstehen gegeben, dass er mehr wollte. Dann musste er aber auch etwas dafür tun. Betteln. Binnen weniger Atemzüge wurde es dem anderen Mann offenbar zu dumm, einfach nur hier zu stehen und darauf zu warten, dass Spike irgendetwas machte. Fast schon bockig schob er das Kinn vor, sah Spike geradezu herausfordernd an.

„Und jetzt?“ Seine Stimme war noch etwas rauer und tiefer als sonst und Spike gefiel der Klang. Gespielt ratlos zuckte er mit den Schultern und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Wieder starrte ihn Doyle einen Herzschlag lang an, ehe er doch die Initiative ergriff und seine Hand in Spikes Nacken gleiten ließ, um ihn näher zu ziehen. Es war ein flüchtiger Kuss, nur ein Streifen ihrer Lippen. Spike grinste und schnurrte erneut.

„Gefällt mir, wenn ein Kerl weiß, was er will.“ Der andere Mann öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder. Langsam glitt seine Zunge über seine Lippen, ehe er etwas zurückwich.

„Nicht wirklich“, gestand er auf einmal und senkte wieder den Blick. „Ich … sollte gehen.“

„M-hm.“ Spike machte keine Anstalten, ihn aufzuhalten. Doch ebenso wenig machte Doyle Anstalten, wirklich zu gehen. Spike verdrehte nun doch etwas genervt die Augen. „Kinderkram“, murrte er schließlich. „Wenn du nicht sofort sagst, dass du definitiv **_nicht_** vögeln willst, dann nehm ich mir einfach, was ich will.“

„Ich … weiß nicht … ich … wir sollten nicht … ich meine …“ Spike schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sollen ist nicht wollen. Du hattest eine faire Chance.“ Damit ging er wieder einen Schritt auf Doyle zu und noch während er den Mann mit begierigen Küssen attackierte und ihn rückwärts zum Sofa schob, war er bereits dabei, ihm die Lederjacke über die Schultern zu streifen. Das Hemd des Mannes folgte noch ehe sie die Couch erreicht hatten und auch Spikes Ledermantel landete auf dem Boden. Doyle war gerade dabei, ihm das T-Shirt nach oben zu schieben, während dieser den Gürtel an der verwaschenen Jeans seines Opfers öffnete. Erst als Spike den obersten Knopf der Jeans aufzog, wich Doyle mit einem erschrockenen Keuchen zurück.

„Shit!“, entfuhr es ihm und Spike hatte schwer den Eindruck, dass der Mann über sich selbst völlig geschockt war. Es gefiel ihm besser als er gedacht hätte. Die Verwirrung in Doyles Gesicht, so deutlich zu lesen wie ein offenes Buch, das Entsetzen über seine eigene Schwäche und noch schöner war es für Spike, dass er der Grund dafür war. Wie oft hatte er sich gewünscht, Doyle die Überheblichkeit auszutreiben und gerade in diesem Moment war er alles andere als überheblich.

„Uh-uh. So nicht, Mann. Du hattest vorhin eine Chance um zu gehen“, knurrte Spike drohend und versetzte Doyle einen Stoß, dass dieser rückwärts gegen das Sofa taumelte und sich unfreiwilliger Weise darauf setzen musste.

„Nein! Ich … es ist nur … ah …“ Spike verdrehte die Augen und ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen.

„Spuck‘s aus“, knurrte er genervt. Natürlich wusste er längst, was Doyle sagen wollte, aber er hatte absolut keine Lust, ihm entgegen zu kommen und die Peinlichkeit zu ersparen, es tatsächlich selbst zugeben zu müssen. Ganz sicher war sich Spike auch nicht, ob er gerade versuchte, ihm zu verstehen zu geben, dass er noch nie etwas mit einem anderen Mann gehabt hatte oder ob es nur schon lange her war. Vielleicht auch eine schlechte Erfahrung, die er nicht wiederhohlen wollte. Es war Spike egal. Er wusste genau was er wollte und der andere Mann würde es ihm geben. Erneut senkte Doyle den Blick, rutschte unbehaglich auf dem Sofa herum.

„Ist nicht gerade so als wären Vampire für ihre Einfühlsamkeit berühmt“, murmelte er endlich. Spike ging einen Schritt auf Doyle zu und sog möglichst unauffällig die Luft ein. Er konnte überdeutlich das Verlangen wahrnehmen, das in dem anderen Mann brannte, aber ebenso roch er Angst. Nicht direkt vor ihm, sondern vor Schmerzen. Er nickte langsam und streckte Doyle die Hand entgegen. 

„Komm her“, meinte er leise, fast schon sanft, ohne es bewusst zu wollen. „Ich beweise dir das Gegenteil.“

~*~

Er hatte sich wirklich viel Zeit gelassen, auch wenn übermäßige Geduld und Sanftheit nicht gerade zu seinen persönlichen Stärken zählte. Lange Zeit hatte er sich darauf beschränkt, die Haut des anderen Mannes zu streicheln und zu liebkosen, war begierig küssend über die goldgebräunte, warme Haut gewandert, bis Doyle sich endlich entspannt hatte.

Natürlich hatte er den anderen Mann ärgern, ihn vielleicht sogar ein wenig demütigen wollen, aber ihm bewusst Schmerzen zuzufügen lag ihm dann doch fern. Immerhin konnte er nicht leugnen, dass er durchaus ein bisschen dankbar und froh war, dass Doyle aufgetaucht war. Er hatte eine eigene Wohnung und war von Angel unabhängig, und auch wenn er nie gedacht hatte, dass er einmal so enden würde, musste Spike sich eingestehen, dass es sich durchaus gut anfühlte, die bösen Buben zu verkloppen und ein paar dummen Spaziergängern das Leben zu retten. Gewiss würde er sich niemals dazu herablassen, sich offen bei Doyle zu bedanken, aber zumindest konnte er auf diese Weise einen gewissen Grad an Dankbarkeit beweisen.

Das Bett war schmal und sie mussten eng nebeneinander liegen. Immer wieder suchten Doyles Lippen nach seinen. Die blauen Augen hatte der Mann schon eine Weile nicht mehr geöffnet, hatte sich in Spikes Hände fallen lassen und genoss die Zärtlichkeiten in vollen Zügen. Dabei blieb er nicht untätig. Auch Doyles Hände strichen immer wieder forschend und tastend über seine Haut, warm und lebendig. Beinahe brennend.

Langsam strich Spike über Doyles Oberschenkel hinunter und auf der Innenseite wieder hoch und tatsächlich folgte Doyle seiner Führung und nahm die Beine etwas auseinander. Spike drückte sich hoch und zog eine Spur feuchter Küsse über Doyles Oberkörper hinunter, nutzte die Tatsache, dass der Mann völlig weggetreten war, um ein kleines Fläschchen aus dem Nachttisch zu ziehen und bewegte sich dann geschmeidig an Doyles Körper nach unten.

Spike war vorbereitet. Er hatte es schon darauf angelegt, es im Schilde geführt, nachdem er Doyle das erste Mal bedrängt und der sich so gar nicht wirklich gewehrt hatte. Jetzt war er froh, für seine Voraussicht. Ganz ohne Gleitmittel wäre es gewiss weit weniger angenehm für den anderen Mann geworden.

Erst als er etwas Gleitmittel auf seinen Fingern verteilt hatte und mit glitschigem Finger über die empfindlichen Nervenenden an Doyles Eingang strich, flogen dessen Augen irritiert auf und er sog scharf die Luft ein. Spike grinste etwas, ehe er einen beruhigenden Kuss auf Doyles Oberschenkel hauchte und ihn dann ruhig beobachtete.

„Entspann dich, Kleiner.“ Doyle nickte und ließ sich wieder zurücksinken, doch auch wenn er es offensichtlich versuchte, wollte die Anspannung nicht so ganz aus seinem Körper weichen. Spike wartete noch ein wenig und beschloss dann, die Sache etwas zu beschleunigen. Ohne Vorwarnung beugte er sich vor und ließ seine Zunge über Doyles Länge gleiten.

Mit einem Aufkeuchen drängte ihm Doyle entgegen, bog den Rücken durch. Erneut ließ Spike seine Zunge tanzen, ehe er die Härte des anderen Mannes mit seinen Lippen umschloss. Er trieb Doyle ordentlich an, jagte ihn mit kundigem Zungenspiel auf den Orgasmus zu und ließ dann ebenso plötzlich wieder von ihm ab. Schweiß glänzte auf der sonnengebräunten Haut mit den seltsamen Tattoos und Spike genoss jeden Augenblick.

„Bitte!“, flüsterte Doyle irgendwann, unfähig seinen Körper wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, der sich unter Spikes Zuwendungen und geschickten Spielen wand. Der Vampir grinste ein wenig. „Mach dass es aufhört!“ Menschen hatten wirklich kein Durchhaltevermögen. Aber ihm war es durchaus Recht so.

„Entspann dich“, befahl er erneut mit leisem Tonfall, ehe er endlich mit leichtem Druck seinen Finger in den heißen Körper drängte. Für einen Moment schien Doyle es sich anders zu überlegen, vor seinem Drängen fliehen wollen, doch dann entspannte er sich wieder und schloss erneut die Augen. Spike grinste und bewegte sich langsam in ihm. Ein leises Keuchen bestätigte ihm, dass er wirklich sanft genug war.

Als er Doyle endlich genug vorbereitet hatte, war der längst am Betteln, bat Spike flehend, das Spiel zu beenden und ihn endlich zu erlösen. Eigentlich war Spike versucht, ihn noch etwas länger zappeln zu lassen, aber er wollte sich endlich in die heiße Enge bohren können, selbst Erlösung finden.

Doyle verzog etwas das Gesicht, als Spike sich mit einem etwas zu heftigen Stoß tief in seinen Körper trieb, nickte aber, als Spike sich freundlicherweise doch erkundigte, ob alles in Ordnung war. Es dauerte einen Moment bis Doyle sich auf seinen Rhythmus einlassen konnte und Spike versuchte wirklich, es langsam angehen zu lassen. Nach einigen Stößen hatte er endlich den richtigen Winkel gefunden, um den Lustpunkt des anderen Mannes zu stimulieren und schließlich war es Doyle, der ihn antrieb, sich an ihn klammerte, bis Spike sich irgendwann unkontrolliert und heftig in seinen Körper hämmerte. Als das Ziehen in seinen Lenden einsetzte, biss Spike etwas unsanft in Doyles Bein und ergoss sich tief in dem anderen Mann. Zu seiner Überraschung schien genau das der Auslöser zu sein, der auch Doyle endlich in den Orgasmus trieb und Spike nahm sich vor, beim nächsten Mal ein bisschen mehr zu beißen. Vielleicht konnte er sich doch ein paar Schlückchen Blut ergattern …

Grinsend sank Spike auf Doyle zusammen, der noch immer mit krampfenden Muskeln unter ihm begraben lag. Erst als der andere Mann wieder ruhig lag, ließ er von ihm ab und ließ sich neben ihn auf die schmale Matratze sinken.

„Na? Sind Vampire jetzt wirklich so rabiat wie du meintest?“, erkundigte er sich neckend.


	3. Chapter 3

Spike hasste ihn. Ganz einfach. Seine überhebliche Art, die Lügen, seine dummen Sprüche, sein blödes Grinsen, seine Stimme … Spike hasste sogar seine Art, sich zu bewegen. Doyle hatte ihn benutzt, ihn an der Nase herumgeführt, ihn nach Strich und Faden verarscht und auflaufen lassen. Nein. Nicht Doyle. Lindsey.

Das schlimmste war nicht einmal die Tatsache, dass Lindsey ihn benutzt hatte, sondern dass er es nicht bemerkt hatte. Spike hätte sich am liebsten selbst in den Hintern getreten. Hatte er denn allen Ernstes geglaubt, dass irgendjemand einen tollen Plan für ihn gehabt hatte? Dass tatsächlich einmal jemand von der Ansicht, dass Angel der Engel der Welt war, abrücken und ihm auch nur eine Chance geben würde? Hatte er überhaupt jemals vorgehabt, eine derartige Chance zu ergreifen? Eigentlich nicht. Er war zufrieden gewesen, bis ihm dieser verdammte Ex-Anwalt den Floh ins Ohr gesetzt hatte, dass er besser war als Angel. Keine Frage. Spike wusste das schon lange. Aber Lindsey hatte ihm das Gefühl gegeben, dass wenigstens eine Person dort draußen der gleichen Meinung war.

Spike war nicht verletzt. Keinesfalls. Er war einfach nur sauer. Richtig sauer. Und heute würde er den verdammten Mistkerl zur Rede stellen, der ihn so an der Nase herumgeführt hatte. Eigentlich hätte er den Idioten ja wirklich gerne in seiner kleinen Privathölle hocken gelassen, aber nein, sie brauchten ihn ja. Sein Wissen, die Infos, die er ihnen geben konnte. Er hatte sich für Lindsey verprügeln und abknallen lassen, um ihn zu retten. Spike wollte Vergeltung.

Er betrat den privaten Gefängnistrakt der Firma und machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, sich zu überlegen, wozu eine Anwaltskanzlei ein eigenes Gefängnis benötigte. Die Wache machte ihm auch keine Probleme und ohne jeglichen Zwischenfälle stand er schließlich vor der Tür zu Lindseys Zelle. Er nickte dem Wärter zu und die Tür ging auf. Spike trat in die Zelle. Im Halbdunkel konnte er Lindsey erkennen, der in einer Ecke am Boden hockte, die Beine angezogen und die Stirn auf die Knie gestützt. Als die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen wurde, regte sich der Mann und hob den Blick.

„Spike!“ Lindsey sprang auf die Füße und starrte ihn alarmiert an. Spike bewegte sich nicht, machte auch keine Anstalten, irgendwie zu reagieren. Er betrachtete den Gefangenen und fragte sich zum widerholten Male, wie er sich am besten rächen konnte. Ihn zu töten war keine Option. Vielleicht war er noch hilfreich, denn immerhin hatte er haufenweise Informationen in seinem hübschen Köpfchen. Ihn zu verprügeln wäre eine Option gewesen, aber eigentlich verspürte Spike nicht den Wunsch, sich die Hände an dem Kerl schmutzig zu machen. Je länger er Lindsey betrachtete, desto klarer wurde ihm, dass er nicht einmal wirklich wütend war. Er verachtete Lindsey McDonald. „Was?“, fauchte ihn der Mann schließlich an, offenbar irritiert von seinem Verhalten und sich sichtlich unwohl fühlend. 

Spike sagte noch immer nichts. Betrachtete den Mann weiterhin.

„Was willst du? Mich verprügeln? Stell dich hinten an. Gibt ne lange Warteliste, wenn Angel erst mal mit mir fertig ist.“ Spike zog belustigt eine Augenbraue hoch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ist sonst noch was?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey wütend. Doch all seine Wut konnte nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass er Angst hatte. Angst vor der Ungewissheit, davor, dass Spike ihn verletzen könnte. „Verdammt nochmal, Spike! Was willst du hier? Soll ich jetzt auf die Knie fallen und dich um Gnade anwinseln? Soll ich rumheulen, dass es mir leid tut und ich es nie wieder tun würde? Vergiss es! Töte mich doch. Mir egal.“

„Deswegen bin ich nicht hier“, meinte Spike endlich. Fragend blickten ihn die blauen Augen an. „Mir ist egal, was da zwischen dir und Angel läuft, was ihr beiden für eine beschissene Ehekriese habt. Du willst ihn tot sehen? Schön. Da hab ich nichts dagegen. Ich will nur wissen, warum. Warum musstest du mich da hineinziehen? Warum hast du diesen ganzen Mist gespielt? Warum hast du mir den Tipp mit dem Parasiten gegeben, wenn das doch eigentlich dein Plan gewesen wäre? Wir wären alle zu spät gekommen und du hättest dein Ziel erreicht. Warum hast du mich dann hingeschickt?“

„Es ging nicht darum“, gab Lindsey knapp zurück und seufzte dann leise. „Nicht darum, dich zu benutzen oder ihn in Gemüse zu verwandeln.“ Der junge Mann zuckte etwas die Schultern. „Ich hasse Angel. Dieser aufgeblasene Vollidiot stolziert durch die Gegend und hält sich für den größten Helden. Aber das ist er nicht. Angel ist nur ein Held, weil er von anderen dazu gemacht wurde. Er hatte ständig Hilfe, aber das interessiert niemanden. Nein, Angel ist der Superheld, der Vampir mit Seele. Bla, bla!“

„Und?“ Gelangweilt lehnte sich Spike gegen die Wand.

„Er ist nichts Besonderes! Nicht so toll wie alle sagen. Das ist der Punkt. Das wollte ich dem aufgeblasenen Trottel zeigen. Ich habe nicht viel gemacht, verdammt. Ich hab dir eine Richtung gegeben, den Rest hast du gemacht und siehe da, plötzlich glauben alle, sie sind in der verkehrten Welt aufgewacht, weil plötzlich der böse Spike, der kein Interesse an gar nichts hat, hinausgeht und die Hilflosen rettet.“

„Toll. Ich hoffe, du bist jetzt zufrieden. Deine kleine Aktion hat nichts geändert.“ Spike drückte sich von der Wand weg. „Nächstes Mal, wenn du irgendwas beweisen willst, lass mich da raus.“ Damit wandte er sich um und pochte kräftig an die Tür, um die Zelle zu verlassen. Er war sich im Moment selbst nicht sicher, was Lindseys Worte bewirkt hatten, ob er den Mann wirklich verachtete, ihn hasste, ihn bluten lassen wollte oder ob er eigentlich sympathisch fand, dass Lindsey eine derartig nüchterne Einstellung zeigte, wenn es um Angel und sein Heldentum ging. Eigentlich war es angenehm, diese Worte aus einem anderen Mund zu hören als seinem eigenen.

„Spike?“ Er wandte sich nicht um, blieb aber in der Tür stehen und wartet, was Lindsey noch zu sagen hatte. „Hatte nichts damit zu tun“, meinte er leise. „Ich hatte dich in der Tasche, du hast mitgespielt … das hatte nichts damit zu tun.“ Spike vermutete, dass Lindsey auf den Sex ansprach. Es war ja nicht bei einem Mal geblieben. Nachdenklich trat er hinaus und wandte sich doch noch einmal um.

„Ich werde dich nicht retten, Lindsey“, meinte er so kühl es ihm möglich war.

„Ich weiß.“ Ein schmales Lächeln zeigte sich auf den vollen Lippen. „Ich wollte es trotzdem gesagt haben.“ Die Tür fiel ins Schloss, kaum dass Lindsey den Satz beendet hatte. Spike schüttelte die Gedanken über Lindsey und alles was er gesagt hatte ab und ging wieder zurück zu den anderen.

~*~

Die ganze Situation machte überhaupt keinen Sinn und Spike hasste es, wenn etwas keinen Sinn ergab. Schon die Tatsache, dass Lindsey ihnen in die Hand gespielt hatte, war seltsam gewesen. Natürlich hatte er sich überheblich und selbstbewusst gegeben, natürlich war er sofort aufgesprungen, als Spike bereitwillig zur Stelle war, um die Antworten aus ihm herauszuprügeln … aber warum hatte er ihnen all die Informationen gegeben?

Und dann natürlich Angel. Nicht, dass Angel jemals Sinn gemacht hätte, in Spikes Augen, aber das war die Krönung. Er holte also seinen eingeschworenen Erzfeind aus dem Knast, drückte ihm eine Waffe in die Hand und der half ihnen auch noch. Irgendwie konnte Spike sich nicht vorstellen, warum Lindsey das tun wollte. Er brachte sich damit selbst in Gefahr, das musste ihm klar sein. Andererseits war es fast schon logisch. Der tolle Geheimbund der Seniorpartner würde untergehen und Lindsey sprang auf das Schiff auf, das die größten Chancen versprach … aber andererseits … Angel hatte Recht. Sie würden alle sterben.

„Wo ist Lindsey?“, erkundigte er sich leise bei Angel, als sie sich der Übermacht an Dämonen gegenüber sahen. Auch wenn er es ungern zugab, hätte er den Schwertkämpfer gerne an ihrer Seite gewusst. Nur um die Chancen ein winziges bisschen zu verbessern, auch wenn sie eigentlich keine Chancen hatten, nüchtern betrachtet.

„Tot“, gab Angel geradezu gleichgültig zurück und stürmte nach vorne. Nein, das ergab keinen Sinn. Spike blieb stehen, starrte ein großes Loch in den Rücken seines Sires und wunderte sich, warum ihn der Gedanke, dass Lindsey tot war, schmerzte.

** The End **


End file.
